Festival escolar
by Altair-san
Summary: Orihime se hará cargo de guiar a varios estudiantes por todo el Instituto de Karakura junto con Ulquiorra, sin embargo ella pronto sentirá por primera vez ese sentimiento llamado... ¿celos?
1. Empezando el festival

**Hola! :D hace mucho que no subo historias ulquihime y la razon es porque estoy estudiando para los examenes de la universidad y todas esas cosas U_U**

**pero aun asi me dieron ganitas de escribir algo y compartirlo con ustedes! :3**

**Recuerden que los personajes no son mios sino de Tite Kubo c:**

* * *

><p>Tanto adentro como afuera se presenciaba el apuro y organización, el festival escolar estaba cerca, vendrían posibles futuros alumnos a estudiar al instituto de Karakura, Orihime estaba atareada mientras caminaba por los pasillos leyendo unos papeles:<p>

- No entiendo nada… ¿Cuál actividad era primero? - se decía muy nerviosa - ¿este? No… creo que… - en eso chocó contra alguien cayendo encima de esa persona - ¡Ah! ¡Yo lo siento mucho…! - al ver que se trataba de Ulquiorra se sorprendió - ¡Ulquiorra! ¿Qué… que haces aquí?

La pelinaranja se apartó muy sonrojada dejando que el ojiverde se pusiera de pie, este luego le ayudo a reponerse también:

- Mujer ten más cuidado por donde caminas.

- Sí – asintió avergonzada – pe… pero ¿no deberías de estar en la universidad dando tus exámenes finales?

- De ahí vengo – dijo monótonamente sacando unos papeles de su maletín y entregándoselos a Orihime, ella observó lo recibido sorprendiéndose mucho – termine primero por lo que salí temprano… estoy libre, así que vine a verte…

- ¡Felicidades Ulquiorra! – Sonrió - ¡Siempre obtienes los máximos puntajes! ¡Me alegra saber que hayas venido!

- Hmm… - profirió viendo a su alrededor – Veo que hay un evento ¿no?

- Sí – respondió - ¡Habrá varios puestos afuera de comida y talleres! ¡Y dentro de los salones habrá teatro y más aperitivos! ¡Tenemos que recibir a los postulantes de la mejor manera!

- ¿Tú te encargaras de la comida?

- No… - frunció las cejas sonrojándose, ella quería hacer ese desde que se enteró del evento - ¡De eso se encargará Nell-san!

- Ya veo… ¿Y tú?

- ¡Yo seré la guía! ¡Les enseñaré todo el instituto! – Le mostró el itinerario que tenía en sus manos – pero no entiendo los horarios muy bien…

- Te puedo ayudar – añadió el pelinegro viendo los papeles – no parece difícil – Orihime sonrió encantada.

- Gracias…

- ¡Orihime-chan! – gritó una joven peliverde corriendo hacia ellos, vestía un traje de maid blanco.

- ¡Nell-san! – Exclamó la ojigris asombrada, el uniforme le sentaba muy bien a su amiga - ¡Te ves hermosa!

- Gracias – sonrió y luego notó la presencia del chico – Hola Ulquiorra-kun… como te decía Orihime-chan…. ¿eh? ¡¿Ulquiorra-kun?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

- Ya terminó sus clases – respondió la pelinaranja feliz – vino a ayudar.

- ¡Que considerado de tu parte Ulquiorra-kun! – Indicó Nelliel con una sonrisa - ¡Asegúrate de permanecer al lado de Orihime-chan!

- Nell-san no hace falta decir eso… - Orihime rió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¡Sip tienes razón! ¡Él ya lo sabe!

Ulquiorra terminó de revisar los horarios:

- Tienes que esperar a los postulantes afuera mujer.

- ¡Ah… está bien! – Asintió, sin embargo cuando se iba a poner en marcha una pregunta cruzó su cabeza – esto… Nell-san… ¿Por qué Grimmjow-kun no está contigo? ¿Qué no te tenía que ayudar con la comida?

- ¡Exacto! – Cruzó sus brazos un poco molesta - ¡pero el maldito aún no ha llegado!

- Tranquila Nell-san… - intentó calmarla – esperemos que asuma la responsabilidad...

- ¡Que impaciente que eres Nelliel! – se escuchó una voz enfadada detrás del grupo.

- ¡Grimmjow-kun!

- ¡¿Dónde estabas?! – Gritó enojada la peliverde señalando un reloj en la pared - ¡Mira la hora idiota!

- ¡Solo llegue veinte minutos tarde! ¡No es para que te pongas así! – contestó molesto.

- ¡Ven conmigo! – La ojipardo lo tomo del brazo y lo jaló - ¡Tienes que ponerte tu uniforme y comenzar a ayudarme!

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Puedo ir solo!

Se alejaban rodeados de una discusión como siempre, no era algo nuevo en ellos después de todo:

- Mujer mejor ya vamos, falta poco para que lleguen – avisó el pelinegro.

- ¡Así tienes razón! ¡Andando!

* * *

><p>El festival ya comenzó abriéndoles las puertas del instituto a los postulantes:<p>

- ¡Miren que gran instituto!

- ¡La comida huele bien!

- ¡Definitivamente me gustaría estudiar aquí!

Estos avanzaron, pero se detuvieron al ver como frente a ellos se encontraba una chica de cabellos naranjadas y un joven de cabello azabache:

- ¡Bienvenidos al instituto de Karakura! – Orihime enseño su mejor sonrisa para que los demás sepan que estaban en buenas manos – mi nombre es Inoue Orihime, yo seré su guía en este recorrido, espero nos llevemos bien y que al finalizar todo consideren inscribirse aquí, ¿alguna pregunta antes de empezar?

En tan poco tiempo logró que la gran mayoría de los chicos del grupo se enamoraran de ella, era muy notorio, además que no era la primera vez que pasaba, en el instituto a varios estudiantes les gustaba la pelinaranja ¿y cómo no? Era alegre, radiante y sobre todo hermosa.

Las chicas por su parte sentían curiosidad por el joven que la acompañaba, así que no tardó mucho para que alguien hiciese la primera pregunta:

- Disculpe… - una chica de ojos claros y cabello pelirrojo levanto la mano – Yo tengo una pregunta Inoue-senpai.

- ¿Cuál? – sonrió.

- ¿Quién es él? – señaló al ojiverde con algo de timidez.

Orihime le dio un vistazo a Ulquiorra y luego volvió a dirigirse a los postulantes:

- ¡Se llama Ulquiorra Cifer, se ofreció a ayudarme por lo que también nos acompañara en el recorrido! – respondió.

De repente un chico levanto la mano con notable molestia y antes de que la pelinaranja le permitiera hacer su pregunta este dijo:

- ¿Es su novio? – Orihime se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso, mientras que Ulquiorra mantuvo la mirada en el chico en todo momento.

- Ah… bueno, veras…

- ¡Obvio que no! – intervino una chica que tenía el pelo sujeto por una coleta - ¡Se nota que es mayor! ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar esas cosas?

- La verdad… - la ojigris continuo – estamos saliendo hace un par de meses…

Repentinamente todos se quedaron hechos piedra y un silencio incomodo, que no duro mucho, se hizo presente:

- ¡¿Están saliendo?! – exclamo la chica.

- Bueno si… - sonrió algo sonrojada – pero dejando eso de lado ¿Por qué no empezamos de una vez?

Orihime tomó la delantera, atrás suyo fue el pelinegro y al final los demás estudiantes, los cuales no podían dejar de murmurar sobre la situación:

"Que lastima que senpai ya tenga a alguien"

"Pero pueden separarse en cualquier momento, nada asegura que sigan juntos hasta el final"

"¿Y si terminan siendo novios?"

"Quien iba a pensar que a senpai le gustan los chicos mayores…"

"Tienes razón, lo que significa que no tenemos oportunidad"

Mientras tanto la ojigris recordaba a que salón les tocaba ir primero, Ulquiorra sin embargo no pudo evitar escuchar los comentarios de aquellos muchachos, soltó un suspiro y mantuvo la vista fija en el camino, en el fondo sabía que este sería un largo día el cual esperaba que acabase de la mejor manera.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado y recuerden que los reviews me animarían mucho! :3 (¿a quien no verdad? ^^)<strong>


	2. Un dolor inexplicable

**Aquí el segundo capítulo, espero les guste! :3**

* * *

><p>- ¡Póntelo Grimmjow! - exclamó una chica de ojos pardos con un uniforme de chef en sus manos acompañados de una gorra.<p>

- ¡Para nada! – El joven se resistió con enfado - ¡No me pondré ese ridículo traje!

- ¡Llevo toda la maldita mañana planchándolo! ¡Así que te lo pones ahora!

- Tsk… ¡Bien!

El peliceleste entró al vestidor dejando sola a Nelliel en el mostrador.

"Grimmjow es un dolor de cabeza" pensó soltando un suspiro y disminuyendo su rabia.

- ¿Por qué tan solita? – escuchó una voz al otro lado del mostrador.

- ¡Nnoitra, me asustaste! – Exclamó la peliverde al ver que se trataba del pelinegro de gran sonrisa - ¿No deberías ayudar en algo del festival?

- Claro que no – negó acercándose – prefiero verte a ti preciosa…

- Nnoitra ya hablamos de esto, tengo novio ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Hablas de Grimmjow? ¡Solo sabe irritar a la gente!

- Bueno… en eso concuerdo contigo, pero en el fondo es una buena persona – sonrió un poco.

De repente la puerta del vestidor se abrió de golpe llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes encontrándose con un ojiturquesa usando unas ropas de chef con las mangas rasgadas y un gorro en su mano:

- ¿Feliz? - preguntó Grimmjow frunciendo las cejas- pero eso sí, no me pondré el estúpido gorro… ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué hace este imbécil aquí?! – se molestó más al ver a Nnoitra.

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste al uniforme?! – gritó una iracunda peliverde.

- ¡Tranquila, solo lo remodele un poco! – Sonrió - ¿Te gusta?

- ¡¿Tengo cara de que así es?! ¡No pareces un chef con ese traje!

- ¡No pensaba usar el modelo formal, no es lo mío!

Nelliel estaba harta del comportamiento del chico y no pudo evitar formar un puño en su mano:

- Grimmjow… te voy a…

- ¡Sí que es una buena persona! - interrumpió el pelinegro riendo – Aun tienes tiempo para arrepentirte hermosa, por lo que no dudes en buscarme ¿sí? – el peliceleste se colocó enfadado frente a Nnoitra.

- Nelliel no es estúpida para irse contigo – gruñó tomándolo del cuello.

- ¡Grimmjow espera! – Se aceró a separarlos - ¡No pueden pelear aquí!

- Ella tiene razón – decía Nnoitra mostrando una gran sonrisa - ¡Afuera será apropiado!

- ¡Hecho! – asintió el joven dispuesto a continuar su pelea.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

La ojipardo los siguió, se daba cuenta que razonar con ellos era difícil, pero este no era el momento para pelear, aun si sabía que a ambos les gustaba ganar tenía que parar todo esto:

- ¡Grimmjow tú te quedas aquí!

- ¡No! ¡Tengo que poner a Nnoitra en su lugar! ¡Solo así te dejara de molestar!

Nelliel abrió ligeramente sus orbes sorprendida, tal vez él no lo demostraba directamente, sin embargo si se preocupaba por ella. Los tres se detuvieron al ver que el director obstruía su camino:

- ¿A dónde creen que van? – cuestionó Barragan mostrándose autoritario y serio como siempre.

- Esto… director, verá… - la ojipardo no sabía que decir.

El director los empujó a los tres de vuelta a la cocina:

- ¡Tienen que volver, no pierdan su tiempo!

- ¡Es… espere! ¡A mí no me toca ayudar aquí!- exclamó Nnoitra con un aura oscura rodeándolo.

- ¡No me interesa! ¡Ayudaras en la cocina! – el director se retiró cerrando la puerta.

Nelliel no podía creer en que terminó todo esto, aunque no era excusa para no seguir con la labor:

- Esto… ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Grimmjow.

- Tú ve a preparar los postres – la peliverde jaló a su novio a la cocina.

- ¡Eh! ¿Y yo que? – Nnoitra se alteró al darse cuenta de su situación, en eso Nell le lanzó un traje de mayordomo - ¿Qué demonios…?

- Tú te encargaras de las ordenes y de las bebidas – ordenó ella con las cejas fruncidas.

* * *

><p>En el grupo de Orihime ya habían pasado por el taller de deportes, manualidades y teatro, pero aun así la gran mayoría del tiempo las chicas se quedaban mirando a Ulquiorra:<p>

- Inoue-senpai… - dijo un chico de gafas - ¿A dónde vamos después?

- Veamos… - revisó sus horarios buscando el siguiente taller, se veía tan linda cuando se concentraba que los alumnos se perdieron en tan inocente escena, a Ulquiorra en el fondo eso lo molestaba un poco.

- Taller de música – dijo él señalando algo en el itinerario de la pelinaranja.

Las chicas se sonrojaron al oírlo hablar por primera vez desde que llegaron al instituto, les daba un ligero escalofrió, pero era grato de cierta forma.

- ¡Ah sí! ¡Gracias Ulquiorra! –Señaló un salón que se hallaba al final del pasillo - ¡Al taller de música!

* * *

><p>Ahí estaban, dentro de aquel salón lleno de instrumentos y sin ningún instructor, se podía sentir una tensión:<p>

- Esto… Inoue-senpai – comentó un chico - ¿Quién va a dar la demostración?

- Mmm… -se dispuso a revisar los papeles un poco nerviosa – parece que ninguno de los miembros del taller pudo presentarse hoy… ¡No! No, esto no puede ser…

- Mujer – colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Orihime intentado calmarla.

- ¿S... Si?

- Déjamelo a mí – indicó acercándose al piano.

- Pe… pero Ulquiorra… - balbuceó - ¿Estás seguro de…?

- Sí – asintió con frialdad poniendo sus dedos sobre las teclas del instrumento.

Orihime formó una pequeña sonrisa y entrecerró sus orbes:

- Bien… por favor todos formen una media luna alrededor del piano.

Los alumnos obedecieron sin hacer mucho alboroto, era de esperarse que las chicas se ubicaran más cerca al pelinegro, sabían que lo haría de maravilla con tal solo verlo ahí. A continuación Ulquiorra comenzó a tocar triste pero galante melodía, no parecía un principiante, si otras personas lo escucharan pensarían que lleva años estudiando música.

Ya llevaban como dos minutos de la canción y las chicas quedaron más enamoradas de lo que ya estaban, en cambio los chicos se encontraban revisando otros instrumentos del salón, Orihime no pudo evitar acercarse a un pequeño grupo de muchachos:

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó viendo las expresiones en su rostro.

- No, nada – respondió uno notablemente fastidiado – solo que es un presumido ¿Cómo puede gustarle alguien así?

- No es presumido – rió un poco cosa que logro sonrojar a algunos chicos cerca de ella.

- ¿En… entonces?

- Es algo inexpresivo, pero en el fondo también tienes buenos sentimientos, como ahora al ofrecerse a tocar el piano.

- Pues… - otro chico observó como las alumnas se colocaban más cerca del pelinegro – A ellas parece gustarle… ¿No le molesta eso?

- Para nada – sonrió alegre – no soy alguien celosa…

Volteó a ver cómo le iba a Ulquiorra, él se notaba calmado, como si al tocar se hallara perdido en su mundo, sin embargo las chicas murmuraban entre sonrisas sin apartarle la vista de encima…

**Esas miradas**

Conocía ese tipo de miradas, pudo sentir un dolor en su pecho, era algo que nunca antes había sentido, quería que desapareciera lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Senpai? – Orihime despertó al oír la voz del muchacho.

- ¿Si? – Mostró una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Qué pasa?

- Le pregunte si ya podemos ir a comer – se rasco la cabeza riendo – ya nos está dando hambre.

- ¡Claro! – Exclamó avanzando a la puerta mientras los chicos la seguían - ¡Ulquiorra! Creo que ya es suficiente demostración, vayamos a la cocina para que coman algo.

Las chicas se deprimieron al escuchar eso, el ojiverde obedeció y dejo de tocar aquella melodía:

- ¿No pueden ir ustedes a comer? – cuestiono una joven de cabellos castaños.

- ¡Sí! – Pidió otra de ondulada cabellera – Queremos escuchar más canciones de Cifer-kun

- Vaya usted con los muchachos Inoue-senpai – sugirió una – Que Cifer-kun se quede con nosotras.

Orihime pestañeó un poco y bajo la cabeza al sentir otra vez ese fuerte golpe proviniendo de su pecho:

- Tenemos que seguir el horario – dijo el pelinegro de forma seria mientras se aproximaba a la pelinaranja – luego habrá tiempo para…

- No – interrumpió la ojigris elevando la cabeza y enseñando una apagada sonrisa – Está bien, yo me adelantaré, luego ustedes vayan a la cafetería…

- Mujer, espera… - podía notar algo diferente en ella.

- Por favor – pidió Orihime sacando a los muchachos del salón – Se ve que te gusta tocar el piano, una demostración más no hará daño a nadie…

- ¿Segura? – Preguntó mirándola fijamente haciendo que la pelinaranja se sorprendiera un poco - ¿No haré daño a nadie?

La joven entrecerró sus orbes sonriendo de forma forzada y asintió para luego retirarse.

- ¡Venga Cifer-kun! – una chica lo jalaba delicadamente al piano.

- ¡Toque algo alegre!

- ¡Si por favor!

Los pedidos no tardaron en aparecer, Ulquiorra sabía que algo le pasaba a Orihime, pero ella le pidió que se quedara, ¿desobedecerla era lo mejor? No, sería mejor si primero ella se calmara, luego buscaría una respuesta, era lo que necesitaba.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Les agradezo los reviews! ^^ <strong>

**Recuerden que aparte de comentarios tambien acepto sugerencias, criticas (constructivas :3) y consejos c:**


	3. Reconciliación

En la cafetería:

- ¡Una crepa con crema de fresas y una piña colada! – avisó Nelliel entrando a la cocina, se percató que Grimmjow y Nnoitra se hallaban nuevamente peleando. - ¿Ahora qué?

- ¡Insultó mi bebida! – se excusó el pelinegro con un cappuccino en su mano.

- ¡Tú empezaste y tiraste mi bola de arroz al piso! – gritó el ojiturquesa.

- Son un caso perdido par de inmaduros…

No faltó mucho para que alguien entrara a la cocina:

- Esto… Nell-san…

- ¡Orihime-chan! – La actitud de la ojipardo cambió al ver a su amiga - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Estas ocupada? Es que necesito que tomes las órdenes de los muchachos, por favor.

- ¡No hay problema! – Luego se dirigió a ambos chicos - ¡Y ustedes concéntrense de sus deberes!

Ya pasando un buen tiempo, la pelinaranja seguía esperando dentro de la cocina distanciada de Grimmjow y Nnoitra para dejarlos trabajar; mientras que Nell ya había terminado de tomar los pedidos, al momento de retirarse había conseguido muchos admiradores sin darse cuenta, ingresó a la cocina donde la esperaba su amiga:

- ¡Listo! – se colocó delante de Orihime la cual se hallaba cabizbaja – Ahora les diré a Nnoitra y Grimmjow que… ¿Orihime-chan?

La ojigris no respondía por lo que Nelliel chasqueó sus dedos frente a ella logrando que despertara:

- ¡Ah! ¿Qué… Qué pasa? – se exaltó mucho y sacudió su cabeza.

- ¿Qué tienes? – cuestionó con preocupación.

- Ah… yo… - se sonrojó un poco, ni ella misma sabía que le pasaba.

- ¿Y Ulquiorra-kun? ¿Dónde está?

- Esta… en la sala de música con las chicas que piensan postular al instituto – respondió.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Nelliel la tomó de los hombros - ¿Y tú lo permitiste? - Orihime asintió sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga - ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? Y dime, ¿Ellas están interesadas en Ulquiorra-kun?

- Bueno, ellas lo admiran mucho…

- Pero Orihime-chan…. Tú estás así por eso ¿no?

- A él le gusta tocar el piano – sonrió un poco para hacerle saber a Nelliel que estaba bien cuando no era así – y a ellas les gusta verlo, no tiene nada de malo…

- Deberías pensar primero en tus sentimientos y luego en eso, estoy segura que Ulquiorra-kun estaría de acuerdo en eso – añadió la ojipardo molesta.

- Pero Nell-san estoy bien, enserio… - borró su sonrisa al notar a alguien entrando a la cocina donde se encontraban – Ulquiorra… - murmuró observando al pelinegro detrás de su amiga, esta se percató de la llegada del susodicho.

- Mujer, ven conmigo.

Orihime vio que se encaminó a la salida, agradeció a la ojipardo por sus palabras y obedeció la orden del joven.

La pelinaranja caminó detrás de él en todo momento, no se atrevió a decir nada, era preferible que él hablara primero; se sorprendió cuando Ulquiorra se detuvo frente a una puerta para después abrirla:

- Entra.

Su voz a pesar de sonar como siempre, no pudo evitar saber que algo lo molestaba. Ingresó donde le indicó y se dio cuenta que era la azotea del instituto, corria algo de viento pero era agradable, y el cielo tenia matices anaranjados y amarillos, muy cálidos. Ulquiorra cerró la puerta para que nadie los interrumpa, quería una respuesta definitiva por parte de ella:

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Orihime bajó la cabeza sin dejar de observar los ojos del joven – No tenías que hacer caso a las peticiones de esas chicas.

- Sí, lo sé… es que ellas se veían tan cómodas a tu lado… mucho más que conmigo –explicó – no quería molestarlas… así que…

- Deberías pensar primero en ti ¿no crees? – Le dijo ladeando la cabeza - ¿estabas bien con eso?

- Bueno…

- Sé que no fue así – interrumpió – te conozco y sé que te pasa algo que no me quieres decir, pensaba que te calmarías si te dejaba sola un rato, pero veo que no.

- Ulquiorra… - el dolor de antes se hacía más fuerte, no pudo evitar colocar sus manos en su pecho – yo… yo creo…

- ¿Hasta cuándo piensas velar por la felicidad de otros antes de la tuya? Si sigues de esa forma… solo conseguirás hacerte daño ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

- No… no quiero…

Ulquiorra volvió a observarla, ella se hallaba frustrada y nerviosa, la culpa lo invadió de repente.

**¿Fue demasiado?**

Él no tenía duda de lo que sentía hacia ella, pero le desagradaba completamente su comportamiento hacia los demás, ser bueno no significa dejarte pisotear por otros, y no quería que Orihime pasara por eso más adelante, es claro que si eso pasaba él la defendería, pero… ¿y cuando no sea así? Como deseaba que tuviera más carácter… que fuera más…

- ¡No quiero! – se escuchó un fuerte gritó que resonó en la azotea, logrando sorprender al ojiverde - ¡No quiero eso! – Orihime lo encaró acercándose con las cejas fruncidas y sus mejillas muy sonrojadas, ahora si estaba segura de lo que sentía - ¡No me gustó ver como ellas se te acercaban! ¡No quiero que ninguna chica se te acerque con esas intenciones Ulquiorra!

- Mujer… - ese comportamiento fue tan repentino, ¿Cuánto tiempo aguanto sacar todo eso de ella?

- ¡No me gusta sentirme así! ¡Lo odio mucho! – aquel dolor, con cada palabra dicha, disminuía – Yo… yo creo…

Se calmó más al sentir como era rodeada por los brazos del pelinegro, abrió sus orbes y luego los cerró aliviada, le correspondió acomodando cuidadosamente su cabeza sobre el hombro de él:

- Ulquiorra… yo estaba celosa… - este entrecerró sus orbes abrazándola más fuerte.

- Y yo también lo estaba – esas palabras sorprendieron a Orihime haciendo que se separa de él.

- ¿En… enserio?

- ¿Acaso no veías como esos alumnos te miraban? – ella negó un poco sonrojada.

- Estaba más concentrada en los horarios… supongo que no me percaté de eso… - pudo sentir como él acariciaba su cabeza.

- Todo este tiempo yo te hacía daño…

- ¿De qué hablas? – se deprimió.

- Yo permití que esto pasara, tenía que desobedecerte en aquel entonces, debí insistir más en saber lo que te pasaba… perdóname…

- Pero Ulquiorra…

- No debí dejarte sola, prometí que estaría contigo y no lo hice – se aproximó más para darle un beso en la frente. Orihime sonrió, solo que esta vez era una sonrisa real.

- Descuida, también fue mi culpa – tomó la mano del ojiverde y miró sus profundos ojos – Pero eso si… ¡Un día de estos dedícame una canción en el piano! ¿Está bien? – decía riendo tiernamente, en el rostro de Ulquiorra se presenciaba sorpresa, Orihime era diferente a todas, por lo que la mantendría siempre con él.

- Todas las que quieras – mostró una leve sonrisa y la volvió a abrazar.

Detrás de la puerta de la azotea estaban Nelliel, Grimmjow y Nnoitra, los cuales miraban con cautela:

- Que lindo – susurró alegre la peliverde – Sabia que solucionarían este problema.

- Con que Orihime ¿no? – Decía Nnoitra sonriendo – Es linda, no le veo el caso como tipos como Ulquiorra y tú consiguen novias así – miraba a Grimmjow enojado.

- Si sigues como estas acabaras solo Nnoitra – el ojiturquesa comenzó a reír.

- Cállate – ordenó golpeándole la cabeza.

- Tsk… - este le devolvió el doble de golpes.

Nelliel suspiró algo cansada por verlos pelear tan continuamente "Nunca cambiaran" pensó.

Ignoró a los otros dos para observar la escena de sus amigos, volvió a sonreír…

"**Sé que ustedes serán muy felices"**


End file.
